Gibbs' Apology
by NCIS-'Tiva4ever
Summary: This is the same story as my first.. I just made some small changes throughout the story. "Hollis was told that apologies are a sign of weakness. However, when Gibbs apologises there is nothing weak about him." Rated M mainly for the last chapter. R&R!
1. The Case

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS, it belongs to CBS and _Belisarius productions. _I wish I did own them though there is so much I would do.

**Summary:** Hollis is told to never say sorry, it is a sign of weakness, however when Gibbs says sorry there is nothing weak about him.

This is my first story so please Read and Review. No flames please, first story.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was happy to be working hard on his boat. He couldn't sleep, not after the day he had. It started out like any other crime. He had gotten a call that a wife came home to find her husband dead over his laptop.

When Gibbs and his team arrived at the scene a woman, by the name of Colonel Hollis Mann, came and greeted herself to the team. Gibbs smiled from ear to ear. This was an expected meeting, but the team had no clue who she was. The head Colonel was at this point Gibbs' current girlfriend.

As the Colonel escorted the team inside the house Gibbs stayed outside to think for a moment. Gibbs finally thought that he had found the right one. During his life, he has always told himself that no one would be able to replace his first wife Shannon. He loved her and with her he had a little girl named Kelly. He felt he could never forgive himself for being taken away from them, when they would have needed him the most.

Hollis Mann helped him to see past that, could she really be the one. As the crime scene investigation went on, Gibbs was enjoying his time on this case until Kate and McGee came back through the front door with a list of material witnesses. Gibb's looked over the list an froze when he saw the first name on it. Stephanie Flynn stood out off of the page.

Gibbs turned to McGee, "Is this Stephanie Browin Flynn?" "Yeah Boss." McGee replied with confusion. Gibbs took a big gulp of his coffee as he turned to look at Mann. "Do you know her Jethro?" Mann asked. Gibbs took another big gulp of his coffee as he answered her question with regret. "Yeah..., (there was a slight pause for him to regain thought).. I was married to her."

As Gibbs finished his last big gulp of coffee he turned and headed out the front door. The team just looked at each other, they knew he had three wives and divorced everyone of them, but now they were going to meet one.

Back in the bullpen the team was frantically collection all evidence and trying to figure this case out. Hollis just sat at Gibbs desk, as he was up with the director discussing his ex-wife being a material witness. Hollis was worried, could this case effect her and Gibb's being together. Hollis headed for the elevator as she stepped in, to head down to Abby's lab, Gibbs followed close behind.

As the door shut and the elevator began it's decent he turned and flipped the well worn emergency switch. He turned to Hollis, who had folded her arms together. He rubbed his hands up and down her upper arm's. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Jethro how long have we been together?" Gibbs smiled, went and turned the elevator back on. Hollis made her way around Gibbs and turned it back off. "Jethro!" Mann urged. "Weeks" he replied. "A couple of months Jethro," Hollis rebutted. "Which is many weeks" he answered back softly. "Ok, ok, it is but still. I'm afraid Jethro." "of what Hollis?" Gibbs asked with confusion. "Of...(slight pause with stifled tears)..losing you!" she answered in fear. Hollis backed up to the back of the elevator trying to hold back her tears. Gibbs smiled a slight smirk, for he knew she was brining this up because of his ex-wife being in the case. Gibbs walked to the back of the elevator and grabbed Hollis by her wrist and pulled her forward into a loving hug. "You won't lose me. I love you." He lifted her chin and smiled before embracing her in a kiss.

Gibbs let her go and turned the elevator back on. Hollis smiled and reached over to flip the switch, yet again, to the off position. Gibbs turned around with a confused smile. "Is there something else?" Gibbs cocked and eyebrow. "Why stop at a kiss Jethro?" Hollis smiled and wrapped her arms around Gibbs' waste.

Gibbs smiled, grabbed her butt and pushed her up against the back wall of the elevator. Colonel Mann tripped in surprise at his move and fell backwards into the handicap bar. "**OW**!" she yelped. Gibbs jumped back quickly, "Are you ok?" Rubbing her lower back she explains that she is fine, just a little soar.

Gibbs kisses her softly and explains, "We have to go back to work, but I'll tell you what, if we solve this case tonight I will personally attend to your lower back and possible more!" He finishes while looking her up and down as if she was a delicious meal standing right in front of him. Hollis agreed with his proposal by returning the kiss ever so romantically and switching the elevator back on.

As the elevator finally completed its decent to Abby's lab, they were greeted in the lab by Kate, Ziva, McGee, Director Sheppard, Fred and Abby staring at them as they exited the elevator and Colonel Mann still rubbing her lower back fearstly.

"Did we catch you at a bad time Agent Gibbs?" Director Sheppard announced. "No Director!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Abby do you have something for me?" "Actually I do Gibbs. Fred here found a sniffer! You dead marine, he was a hacker." Abby showed Gibbs the song the marine had uploaded just before he died. Of course Gibbs did not understand what the song meant. Fred and McGee had to explain that it was a song that named the elements on the periodical table. Gibbs was confused. Colonel Mann had a strange look on her face while intensely staring at the screen. Suddenly the silence was broken by Kate. She walked up to Gibbs, "Hey Gibbs , what if it is a code?" Gibbs turned around and gave Kate his usual glare. "Kate, we have not found anything for it to be a code to open something or find anything!"

"Wait Jethro, Kate may have a point," Colonel Mann rebutted. Gibbs looked in surprise. He hardly ever heard Hollis butt in like that. "She does?" he said in astonishment. Colonel ignored his statement. "Ziva, did you not say there was a lump sum of money that went missing?" "Yes mam, but we have no clue if this is true or where it is," Ziva answered with confusion in her voice. "What if this is a code for a bank account?" Mann turned to McGee. "McGee stay here and help Abby and Fred find out if Kate and I are right on this code situation and then I expect you upstairs, if were right, finding what account they go to **A.S.A.P**!! "Yes boss," McGee answered, then turned to an empty computer. Colonel Mann then turned to Kate, "go back to the marines house and see if there is something we missed." "I'm gone."Kate answered as she walked out of the lab. Colonel Mann turned to Ziva, "Are you expecting an invite, go with her!" With that Ziva ran after Kate.

Colonel Mann headed towards the elevator. As she entered, Gibbs and the Director followed. Once in the elevator Gibbs turned to Colonel Mann. "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" **he yelled at her. The Director, looking alarmed at this, flipped the emergency switch. "Don't mind me, I'm not here."

Colonel Mann just smirked, "Do we have a problem Special Agent Gibbs?" An expressing of anger filled across Gibbs' face. "Do we have a problem," in a sarcastic loud tone, " of course we have a damn problem. That is my team and you just took over like I didn't exist!" "Jethro I thought we were working on this case together," Mann replied. "Yes together not one person taking over!" Gibbs flipped the switch back on. Just as Colonel Mann was about to flip it back off, Gibbs reached for her hand and stopped her. "Don't Touch."

Just as he finished saying this, Mann showed a fearful expression across her face. She ran out of the elevator as soon as it open and took the stairs down and left. Gibbs walked back to his desk with the Director hot on his heels.

"Why did you react so harshly? There was no need for that. I swear Jethro you are just like a child." Gibbs turned sharply to be up-close and face to face. "Yeah Director, might I ask how?" He asked sternly. "Your not willing to share you toy's!" With this the Director turned and headed back to her office. Gibbs sat at his desk pondering the words the Director had just mentioned. Could she be right? Maybe he did overreact a little. She was just trying to help. No this was his team and he has worked to hard to let someone else just take over. But then again she was just trying to solve the case. Awe hell, he would have done the same to someone else's team. He gave himself a mental slap to the back of the head, grabbed his coffee and headed to the elevator. He was heading to the comfort of his basement.

* * *

He changed out of his suite and tie into his loose jeans and NIS work T-shirt. He poured himself a coffee mug full of his 125% proof of bourbon. His boat was coming along, oh how he wished this case would. Gibbs started sanding his boat trying to reset his mind and not think about the case and himself being a jerk to Mann. He did not want to lose her. Why did he have to be so selfish when it came to his team. He could have shared just this once. The more and more he thought about it, he became harder and harder with his sanding.

Suddenly there came a voice from the top of the stairs. "Any harder Jethro and you might just sand right through the board." Gibbs dropped his hand sander at the voice of Colonel Mann sitting at the top of the stairs. Gibbs ran up the stairs and sat next to her. Gibbs was about to speak when Mann put her finger up to his mouth. "Don't say it Jethro, I am sorry, they are your team and I completely took over. I should have backed off an...." Before she had a chance to finish her sentence Gibbs stole a kiss that he felt was long over due. When they broke from their kiss, they felt as if they were gasping for air.

Mann stared at Gibbs "I guess you forgive me!" She leaped down the stairs before Gibbs had a chance to grab her. She ran to the other side of the boat and in a playful tone she exclaimed "Come and get me Jethro!" Gibbs smiled with a hint of lust in a growl, he released, while getting up off the stairs. He ran to the boat and they played cat & mouse for a while before Gibbs became sneaky and while she was not looking he crawled under his boat. He snickered and stared up at Colonel Mann. When she finally realized that he was no longer standing she felt a hand grab her ankle. "Hey you cheated Jethro!" "Who said I play by the rules Hollis?" Gibbs replied in a playful tone. Just as he finished, before she had a chance to get away, he used all his strength to pull Hollis to the ground. Unfortunately she landed with a loud thump.

When Gibbs realized that she had landed on her back, that was already soar, he rushed from under his boat. He scooped her up off of the floor and walked up the stairs, when he got to the living room he glanced from the couch to the upstairs guest bedroom. "What is going through that mind of yours Jethro?" Mann asked as she saw the expression that was rapidly rushing across his face. "Well! I was thinking on where exactly to put you down. Your lower back is hurt far to much for you to go home tonight, so it looks like you are staying here."

"Jethro, I can walk!" "I don't want you to," he rebutted and with that he decided the most comfortable place would be the bed upstairs. Gibbs made his way up the stairs to his spare bedroom. As he laid her down carefully he asked if she would like anything to drink. Mann replied softly that she would love a glass of water and before she had a chance to finish he was out the door.

Mann decided that she was not going to be able to find away out of this situation and with the amount of pain exerting from her lower back she doubted she would even make it out of this bed. She un-tucked the sheets and cautiously maneuvered her way under them. Before she was fully under the sheets Gibbs was back with her water and a nice cold ice pack. He took one look at her and began to chuckle. "Are you that tired that you couldn't even wait for me before getting into bed?" He gently slid the ice pack under her back then walked around to the other side of the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't know I had to wait for you to tuc..." Mann was interrupted by Gibbs finger on her mouth. "What have I told you about apologies?" Gibbs face turned sincere. "I know it is a sign of weakness, although right now I do feel that way." Colonel Mann turned her body towards Gibbs.

While leaning in for a kiss Gibbs replies, " I know a little remedy to fix that," as their mouths came together, searching and battling for access into the others mouth, both Gibbs and Mann made each want each other more. As they broke Mann panted for breath. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs , you lied to me." Gibbs looked confused. "What do you mean?" "You said that you could fix it, when you kiss me it makes me even more weak." Mann laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Well I am sorry to have miss lead you, thought you might have liked it." Gibbs rolled over as to get up off the bed. Mann reached over and grabbed the back of this shirt, yanking him back onto the bed. "I never said that I didn't enjoy it and I never gave you permission to leave." Mann smirked when he fell with his head leaning against her hip.

He turned over to rest his chin on her hip instead. "Since when did you become the boss!" Gibbs raised himself up on his elbows. "However I do enjoy the fact that you can boss me around. Any other orders master or should I say mistress."

Mann found some strength to sit completely up. She reached over and took a big gulp of her water. She put the ice pack on the side table then replaced the glass. She turned to Gibbs and flashed him some flirty eyes. Gibbs smiled, he knew what she wanted and deep down he would love to have taken her right then and there. His pants grew tighter each time she threw those seductive eyes at him. Unfortunately his response was far from what he wanted. "You know the deal. When the case is solved then I can 'help' until then kisses only." Mann gave Gibbs a childish pouty face then turned back to her glass of water. Gibbs chuckled he loved to see her act so childish, it made her look cute and untouchable, which made it more of a chore to obtain what he wanted from her. "Hollis, you know how I feel about pouting." although she didn't really. Mann drank the rest of her water then turned to Gibbs. "May I have some more Jethro?" Gibbs got up off the bed and reached over for her glass, as he took it she leaned up for a kiss. "Thank you handsome waiter." Gibbs smiled and shook his head as he walked out and down the stairs.

* * *

When returned, he stepped into the room to find the bed empty. He tilted his head forward to see if the bathroom door was closed, however it was not. Where could she have gone. He set her glass of water down on the end table and made his way out the door. He checked his bedroom, the living room and outside. No sign of Hollis Mann anywhere. He headed down to the basement as he entered, he saw Mann sanding his boat. He continued down the stairs with an upset look settling across his face. "Hollis, what do you think you are doing?" Gibbs exclaimed while walking up behind her. "I guess you found me, I was bored upstairs so I wanted something to do." Gibbs took the sander out of her hands and turned her around. "I told you to stay in bed." Mann gave a puzzled expression. "I don't recall you saying that." Gibbs gave a slight smirk. "I thought it was common sense. Your back was hurt, I put you in a bed and I am waiting on you." Mann smiled. " I am not crippled, I can get up and move."

Mann smiled she loved to tease Gibbs. She knew that it turned him on more than anything. "Are you going to punish me Agent Gibbs, for disobeying a common sense order?" Gibbs felt his jeans tighten more and more as he thought about that statement. He was thinking about all the different ways that he could punish her. He knew that she was doing this on purpose, however he just didn't seem to care all that much.

Gibbs turned and went to sit his sander down on his work bench. He leaned up against his work bench and folded his arms together. " I might just have to since it was an order and with you being a Colonel in all, then you disobey me." Gibbs pointed at Mann then he pointed at the door. "To the bedroom NOW!

Colonel Mann smiled and giggled as she made her way up out of the basement. As she pasted, Gibbs had to resist grabbing her and pinning her to his boat. He wanted to take her right then and there. He longed to touch her and make her react to his commands. His hands longed to rub her neck and work their way down along her body till they..... His thoughts were broken when he heard Colonel Mann from the top of the stairs. "Saw something you liked Jethro?" Gibbs faced went stern, "**NOW** Hollis, I mean it." Colonel Mann just smiled and made her way up the second stair case to the bedroom once more. Gibbs joined her and shut the door behind him. As she went to go sit on the bed, Gibbs cleared his throat. "You do not have permission to sit down just yet, believe me, when I am through with you, you will be wanting to stand. Just as Gibbs was reaching to undo his belt buckle his cell phone rang. He pulled it out examining the caller ID. It was McGee. He flipped the cell open, "Gibbs!" he replied hoping that this phone call better be good because he had business to attend to.

McGee cleared his throat on the other end of the phone. Gibbs could tell that McGee was nervous. "MCGEE!! This better be the most important call of your life." McGee breathed deeply and began to speak. "Well boss I believe it is." "You believe McGee, that better be an I'm sure it is." McGee cleared his throat once again. "Right boss I am sure it is. Abby and I solved the case." Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief that there was nothing wrong. "Who was it McGee." "Fred Renner" McGee said without giving time for a pause between him and his boss. "Really, Good job McGee. Tell Abby she will get her reward when I come back in tomorrow. Also tell the Director that I am busy and I will be in tomorrow, late afternoon, to clear up the paperwork on this case." With that he hung up the phone before McGee could respond with a sure thing boss.

Gibbs replaced the phone in his pocket and took a glance at Colonel Mann who was giving him a curious look, which was trying to cover her secretly scared expression on her face. He stood there thinking for a long while before he was interupted by Colonel Mann "Who was that Jethro?" Gibbs gave a smile from ear to ear. "Well I have some good news Hollis." Gibbs inched his way over to where Hollis was standing. "However I also have some bad news." Hollis gave him a puzzled look. "Jethro just give me the news!" Hollis sat on the bed that was behind her. She did not know what was to come, but she wanted to be prepared for whatever he threw at her.

"Ok, I will give you the good news. Thank to Abby and McGee, they solved the case." Gibbs sat down next to Colonel Mann, who was smiling and feeling a bit more at ease. As she leaned over to give him a kiss he reached up and put his hand over her mouth. "And now the bad news. I think I have figured out what your punishment is going to be." Gibbs smiled as he got up again off the bed. Hollis's ease was slowly fading. As she watched him head to the door she ran to beat him. "Just what are you trying to pull Leroy Jethro Gibbs?!" Gibbs smiled as he saw the anger build up on her face.

"Remember our deal Hollis, as much as it hurts me, I think the punishment should be that I don't follow through with it." Gibbs moved Hollis out of his way. "Hollis I do love you, maybe tomorrow. Please go to sleep for now. I have the day off tomorrow so if you have the time I will make up for it. Maybe." Hollis didn't know what to say. She could not believe that Jethro would break the deal just to punish her. It had been a while since they were able to make love with each other. She longed to touch him and caress her finger's through his hair while he left his marks up and down her body. She knew that he wanted it as much as she did. Colonel Mann headed back to the bed and watched as Gibbs smiled, blew her a kiss and said, "I love you" then shut the door. As Colonel Mann made herself comfortable in the bed she began to wonder just what was going through his head.


	2. The Idea

**Disclaimer: _you all know the drill, I don't own NCIS and I never will. Unfortunatly. :(_**

**A/N: _I know that it has taken me a while to post chapter 2 but I promise it was for good reasons. I am currently enrolled in a summer english course online and I am taking care of a 3 month old. My time is pretty well limited to when he is asleep. I try to do what I can. I promise my next chapter will be faster._**

* * *

The door shut with much regret, the only thoughts running through Gibbs' mind was how wrong he felt about leaving Hollis in the room. As he made his way back down to his basement his mind started racing. "I don't want to punish her, I want to love her. And yet here I am in my basement, instead of being up with Hollis in the bed." He sat and looked intensely at his boat. Making his boats brings back many memmories of his life with Shannon and Kelly. He remembered all the games he use to play with Kelly and the punishments that he could never follow through with, with Shannon. Shannon was always able to convince him other wise.

However Hollis was different, it was more like she strived for the attention of punishment and there were many time's that he would enjoy it. That is until tonight. No, tonight was different, there was a different feeling for Hollis. There was more of a stronger feeling to be near her. Everyday now for a couple of weeks, either on his boat or his bed, he would wake up thinking about nothing but Hollis and how good she always looked when they woke up together. He felt lost when she wasn't there and he was tired of waiting till whenever they "just so happened" to have a joint case.

Gibbs wanted more. He wanted to come home and be able to hug the woman of his dreams. He wanted to be able to see her whenever he wanted to. He had been thinking about this for a while, and seeing his ex-wife today confirmed his thought. There was no other woman out there that made him feel the same way as she did.

Gibbs sat and thought about his decision for quiet some time that night. He wanted it to be special, something she would remember forever. He may have been married four times, but he felt this time would be different. He felt like he did with Shannon. When he got off work, he actually looked forward to seeing someone at his house.

Gibbs put down his tools and headed up the basement stairs. He made his way to the spare room and opened the door to peek inside. "Good she fell asleep" he tought to himself. He took some time to really admire her beauty. She looked gorgeous when she was peacefully asleep. Gibbs went back downstairs, he grabbed a notepad. He wanted to leave Hollis a note saying he had to go out and will be back by 0900.

Gibbs went back upstairs and sat the note on the pillow next to her. He was sure she would see it when she woke up. He chuckled quietly as he looked at her face. She appeared to be smiling. He couldn't help but wonder what had been on her mind that made her smile like that, as he decended the stairs, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

********** _Flashback to Hollis, when Gibbs first left the room. ********************************************************_**

**_Hollis layed back in the bed and tried to stifle her anger. She just could not believe that this was her punishment. It was bad enough she was stuck in the spareroom, but now she had to sleep alone. She did not feel that the punishment fit the crime._**

**_Oh how she wanted to storm out of that room like a child and let him know that, but she felt that it would be wiser to stay in the room. She turned over to face the end table and she just glared at her glass of water. She could not stay mad at Jethro. He did so much for her. She loved him too much. Ever since the first day she saw him Hollis knew there was a connection of some kind. Not a day goes by that she doesn't think about him. When they are close, she has to refrain herself from jumping at him for a deep kiss._**

**_When she is alone in her home, she feels like something is lost. She wanted to spend every moment with him. As she started to doze off she started to think of what life would be like if she was married to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. In the end she fell asleep with a happy thought and a smile on her face._**

**_******* End of Flashback **********************************************************************************_**

It was 0730 when Hollis finally woke up. She rolled over expecting to be able to put her arm around Gibbs, but when she saw it was empty she remembered what had happened the night before. As she looked around she saw a note laying on the other pillow. She picked it up and read what it said.

_Dear Sweetheart,_

_I had to go out and think about somethings. In the morning I am running to the store and my coffee shop. I am picking you up one so don't start the coffee machine. I will be back around 0900. Please don't leave till I get back. We need to talk._

_Much love,_

_L.J. Gibbs_

"Him and his coffee" Hollis thought to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. After she freashened up a bit, Hollis made her way down stairs. She looked around the living room and made her way to the couch. As she sat down she loooked at the clock. It was 0830. She knew he would be home soon. Hollis got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. She could not stay put for very long. Being in Gibbs house without him, just did not feel right. However, she knew he would not want her to feel that way so she became nosey and opened the fridge. It surprised her that the fridge was very full for once. He must have gone shopping yesterday sometime.

Hollis decided that since she couldn't make coffee she would make some breakfast, she was starving. She pulled out a carton of eggs, milk, cheese, onions, some bell peppers, and he didn't have sasuage so she choose ham instead. She was really in the mood for a huge omelet.

Just as her omelet was almost done she felt hands around her waist. "So you made breakfast instead uh?" Gibbs said as he kissed her neck softly. She smiled and placed her omelet on a plate. She turned around with his arms still wrapped around her waist. "What would you like in your omelet Jethro?" she asked softly while leaning up for a kiss. "I will have the works, please, with a side of Hollis!" Gibbs smiled as he took Hollis in another embracing kiss. He did not want to let go, but knew he had to. Soon all the breakfast was made and they were sitting at the table enjoying their coffee and omelets.

Gibbs took both plates, after eatting, to the sink. As he turned around Hollis was giving him a huge smile. He weakened everytime he saw her radient smile. If he was ever having a bad day, her smile made it all better. He made his way back over to the table. He grabbed Hollis' hand. "Hollis, if you remember in the note, it said that we need to talk." Hollis was tensing up. She did not like the sound of those words coming out of is mouth.

Without her seeing he placed one of his hands in his pocket to grip what was inside. He just wanted to re-inforce himself, before he went on. Gibbs chuckled when he felt the tenshion rise in her body. Hollis still looked as tense as ever. She had no idea the plan he had in store for her today.

* * *

**I am sorry this took so long.. I am very sick today and I am slower then usual. Hopefully the next chapter will not take so long.. Again my apologies.. However as Gibbs says. Never say your sorry it is a sign of weakness.**

**Please Read and Review.. Tell me what you think. How should I continue. Do you think they should get married.. what are your ideas about children.. Please no flames..**


	3. Telling Abby

**Disclaimer: _You all know the drill. I dont own NCIS, wish I did then everything would be great. Just use them to have some fun._**

**A/N: _Sorry that it has taken me so long to post. I think there was a problem with my server. I could not download it to fanfiction. However it is working now and there is more then one chapter posted!!! _**

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs gently pulled Hollis up off of the chair. "Don't worry so much Hollis!" He embraced her in hug. "You should come and take a walk with me!" Gibbs directed her towards the front door.

"Jethro, why do we have to go for a walk I would rather stay here with you." Hollis retreated from his grasp and headed to the basement. Gibbs smiles as he followed after her. When he got to the bottom stair he saw Hollis sitting up on the workbench just staring at the unfinished boat. Gibbs went over and jumped up to sit next to her. "Staring at the boat will not get it finished. Did you come down here to work on the boat or something else?" Gibbs' eyebrow was starting to rise when he saw Hollis smile at the last statement. "Actually Jethro I wouldn't mind a drink!" Gibbs smiled and jumped off the work bench and went to grab the bottle he had been drinking yesterday. He dumped out a cup of nails and poured some bourbon, then passed the bottle to Hollis. "You can drink out of the bottle, don't want you drinking out of any cup in here to dusty from saw dust!" Hollis just smirked as she willing took the bottle. After taking a sip she set down the bottle, she jumped off the work bench and turned to Gibbs.

"I know you do not except apologies but I do feel like I owe you one." Hollis wrapped her arms around Gibbs neck. "Will you accept it?" Gibbs smiled and looked Hollis with sympathetic eyes. He knew that she was apologizing for last night, and deep down he didn't care. He was not mad at her at all. Gibbs leaned over and brought their lips closer together till they met and he brought his tongue to her mouth begging for entrance.

Hollis could feel the desire to have dominance of her mouth. She willing opened so he could explore. He enjoyed these passionate moments together and hoped that they would never cease. After the kiss, the couple went on to working on the boat for most of the morning into the mid-afternoon.

Gibbs was enjoying his time so much he completely lost track of time. He glared at his watch and flipped out. It was already going on 1535. He completely forgot he had to go to work and fill out paperwork on the case. He looked over at Hollis who was sanding a strip of wood. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I forgot I have to go to work and fill out some paperwork. Plus I owe Abby a huge Caf-Pow or else she will be extremely upset." Hollis just laughed "Yep that is the last thing we need is an upset Abby."

Hollis removed herself from his grip and went to set the sander on the workbench. "I must be going home anyway. There is a lot to do." Gibbs frowned some, he did not want to go to work, or for her to go home. He pressed his hand against his pocket again. "I hope those plans don't take too long. I have dinner reservations tonight at your favorite restaurant!"

As Hollis was turning to leave she stopped at the sound of food. "Really, did you now?" She said in a sarcastic tone. "Yes I do, I will pick you up around 1900." With this Gibbs walked over to Hollis gave her a sweet kiss then exclaimed "I love you Hollis" as he climbed the stairs of the basement out of his house.

Hollis smiled as she watched her lover leave. He was always unpredictable and that was one factor that she loved about him. She went upstairs and grabbed her purse. When she had finished gathering her belongings she headed out the door to her place. All the way home she couldn't help but wonder what Jethro was planning, because he didn't usually just make reservations at her favorite restaurant for nothing

**_---------------------------------Meanwhile at NCIS headquarters---------------------------------_**

Gibbs came up the elevator to meet with his team in the bullpen. They were surprised to see him so late in the afternoon. They thought that he would not be coming in at all. "Hey Boss!" McGee exclaimed as Gibbs rounded the corner. "McGee, quit smiling and get me the report. I don't have time to sit around!!" McGee gathered some papers on his desk and handed them over to Gibbs, before he headed down to Abby's lab. Gibbs looked over the file quickly, but was unable to, since he forgot his glasses. He grunted with annoyance as he made his way up the stairs, to the directors office, two at a time.

As he entered in his usual way (without knocking), Director Sheppard jumped. "Jethro are you ever going to use my door correctly?!" Gibbs just smirked and tossed the file on her desk. "Case from yesterday, read it over. I think my team did a good job with it, I trust them." Director Sheppard gave Gibbs a confused expression then it clicked. "You forgot your glasses. Jethro just ask!" With that she took her glasses off her desk and handed them to Gibbs.

Gibbs took the glasses and grabbed the file. He walked over to her couch and sat while he read it. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that McGee actually did a good job with this file. He knew he made a good choice in his Senior Field Agent.

He quickly signed the file and passed it back to the director. Before she had a chance to speak, Gibbs had put her glasses back on her desk and was out the door. Gibbs did not have time to talk he still had one more stop before he got ready for the big night. He paid for the huge Caf-Pow and made his way down to Abby's lab.

Abby was taping away at her computer over McGee's shoulder smiling and kissing his neck. Gibbs smiled from the door and couldn't help himself. "McGee! What are doing down here?" Abby quickly jolted upright sending McGee flying off the chair. As he was regaining his position on the chair, he turned to his boss and was unable to find the words he was looking for. "N…N…No…Nothing.. B..Bo..Boss."

"What McGee is trying to say Gibbs, is he is not really doing anything. Since we solved the case yesterday he decided to come down here and keep me company while I caught up on some system updates." Gibbs smiled and set the Caf-Pow down in front of her. "McGee I think you have other things upstairs on our computers that you could be doing." With that McGee was bolting out of the lab to the elevator.

"Gibbs…. That was not very nice. He was just helping me. You did not have to be that rude." Abby huffed as she made her way to her desk through the sliding door. Gibbs followed soon after. "Abbs.. I was just messing with him. Truth is I needed to talk to you alone."

Abby was about the only persons besides Hollis that he could talk to about anything. He knew that she would want to know about his plans, Abby was like a daughter to him and she knew it.

As Abby say at her chair she had a look of worry on her face. She cared very much about the man in front of her. Gibbs reassured her with a sweet smile and a kiss on the forehead. "Nothing is wrong Abbs. In fact everything is great. I have wonderful news, well I hope it is." Abby was jumping up and down with excitement in her chair. "I have decided it is time to propose to Hollis. I am doing it tonight!" Abby literally squealed with joy. "YEAH!!!.. It is finally happening. I am so happy for you. You need to be happy!" Abby jumped up out of her chair and launched herself at Gibbs giving him a huge bear hug.

Gibbs gave his thanks and made his way out of the lab. For some reason now he knew that he was making the right choice. No matter how many doubts he may have had before he knew that they were gone now. As he entered the elevator he saw Abby run up to the door. He put his foot to stop the elevator door from closing. "Yes Abbs?…" She just smiled. "I was just going to tell you that it will be nice to have a mom now." She ran back into her lab. Gibbs chuckled as he let the elevator doors close, he said to himself "Yeah, me too Abbs… me too.."

* * *

**A/N: _So tell me what you think. I enjoy the reviews. It would be nice however to get more.. COME ON.. you know you want to. Just click that little button right there below this.. Please.._**

**A/N 2: _Next chapter is also up and then I believe chapter 5 will be the end of this story. However, thanks to some reviewers I have decided to make this into a series and continue on with KIDS!!! Will let you know when that is up._**

* * *


	4. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: _I don't own agian.. Wish I did, agian.. Blah Blah Blah.._**

**A/N: _I kinda like this chapter and I hope that you all do as well. A couple of my reviewers said that it would be nice to see Gibbs happy and I completely agree with them. It would be nice if they would do that in the NCIS series.. grrr.. Ok well anyways enough with my rambling on with the story...._**

* * *

As Gibbs arrived home he quickly glanced at the clock. It was 1715, he had less then two hours to get ready and be over at her house. He wanted everything to be perfect. He ran up to his room and pulled the box that had the ring out of his pocket. He set it on the dresser and made his way into the bathroom. As he turned on the shower he still could not get the idea of Hollis being with him all the time out of his head. He gradually stripped himself of his clothes while imagining that Hollis was there helping him. He rushed his shower, he could not wait much longer to see her.

**----------------------------------- Meanwhile with Hollis -----------------------------------------**

Hollis was just finishing her shower. She could not figure out what to wear. She wanted to look fancy but not too fancy. As she looked through her closet she found a beautiful black sequenced gown. As she pulled it out and slipped it on she glanced up at the clock. It was 1805 which meant that she did not have much time. She quickly went to fix her hair.

**--------------------------------------Present time of 1900------------------------------------------**

Just as Hollis was finishing up her makeup she heard soft footsteps behind her. She turned in time to see Gibbs smiling down at her. "You look absolutely beautiful Hollis." Hollis smiled up at Gibbs. "You know Jethro, I have a doorbell, ever heard of using it?" Gibbs just smirked, she knew the answer to that. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Are you ready for tonight?" Gibbs asked while looking at her through the mirror. Hollis stood up and let Gibbs' hands make their way from around her neck, to turning her around to face him, and rested around her slender waist. Oh how Gibbs wanted to forget about dinner and spend the rest of the night re-discovering what "property" was his.

"Jethro, I am more than ready for tonight!" She leaned in and gently kissed his lips. Gibbs was having a hard time keeping his "second brain" from taking over. That dress looked magnificent on her and it showed off all her right curves. He needed to get out of the house or he would not be responsible for his upcoming actions. He gradually caught his breath after the kiss. He took Hollis by the hand and led her out of the house.

As they reached the restaurant Hollis could not help but notice that there were hardly any cars in the parking lot for it being around dinner time. She turned to Gibbs as to say something when her side of the car door opened and Gibbs was holding out his hand. She willing took it and walked with him into the building.

Gibbs knew that she had noticed the lack of cars in the parking lot. He really did want this to be a night for both of them to remember. As they entered Hollis saw that no one was there. "Jethro, why is there no one here. This place is usually always packed!" Gibbs was admiring her curiosity "I don't know hun, but we were able to get in so there must not be anything wrong." He placed a kiss on her cheek as they were showed to there seats.

Hollis looked at the table. It was preset with very fancy crystal plates and two candles were lit and were sitting in crystal candle stick holders. In the middle of the table set a beautiful arrangement of Red Roses and babybreath, her favorite flowers. Setting next to the flowers was also a bottle of her favorite wine. She smiled as Gibbs pulled out her chair for her to sit.

"What is all this for Jethro?" she asked as Gibbs took his seat across from her. He looked around, as to look confused. "What? All this? It is just a simple date for the woman I admire most." Hollis just chuckled a little bit. She was not fully convinced that he was not up to something.

As the night proceeded they simply sat and talked about each others week, while enjoying the fantastic taste of their meal and wine. Just as they were about to go on to desert, Gibbs cleared his throat and spoke up. "Hollis, sweetie, I would like to be completely truthful about tonight." Hollis set her glass of wine down and just gave Gibbs a slightly 'I knew it' stare. Seeing that she was ready Gibbs proceeded "The truth is that this is more than just a simple date. This was more like an apology." Hollis' jaw dropped "but Jethro you don't believe in apologies there a s…" Gibbs interupted, "A sign of weakness. Yes I know Hollis, it is my rule, which I can brake if I truly want to. For you I am willing to brake that rule and many other rules that I have made." Hollis looked confused with that last statement. "Other rules?" Gibbs smiled and got up out of his chair. Hollis was wondering why he was getting up and walking over to her side of table. He crouched (not kneeling) by her side. "Hollis I have made many mistakes in my life that I regret and will be with me for the rest of my life, but I don't want you to be one of them."

Hollis smiled down at Gibbs. "Jethro you do not have to go through all this just to apologize to me. I love you no matter what. Plus you did not really do anything that would require you to apologize like this." She bent down and gave him a kiss. "I will do my best to make sure that I am not one of your mistakes." Gibbs smiled up at her. He knew that he would be happy, he just hoped that she felt the same way.

"Hollis, I love you more then anyone or anything I can think of. When I look at your face I know that I want to see that beautiful face everyday for the rest of my life. I want to be able to come home and hold you in my arms. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I feel like it without wondering when is the next time I will see you." Hollis was looking dumbfounded. "What are you trying to say Jethro?" As she finished her statement Gibbs knelt down on one knee. Hollis gasped with surprise, she could hardly believe if this was fake or real. As Gibbs knelt down on one knee he slowly was pulling the small box out of his inner coat pocket. "Hollis what I am trying to say is." He opened the box and looked up into her beautiful sparkling eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Hollis' surprised look was just staring down at Gibbs. She was finding it hard to figure out what to say. Ever since she first laid eyes on him this has been her dream and now it was becoming a reality. As she looked down at the ring she saw how magnificent it was and she couldn't keep it inside any longer. "**YES JETHRO**!!! I would love to marry you! I have for a while now, but just didn't think that you would be up for such a big commitment."

Gibbs smiled as big as the stars and he gracefully pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Gibbs stood up pulling Hollis with him, and lead her out onto a beautiful wooden dance floor. She held him tight as the music started to play. Hollis could not believe that she was now the future Mrs. Gibbs. As he lead her around the dance floor he place small light kisses to the crook of her neck. He was happy to know that she has felt the same way about him for a while.

The song had ended and both Gibbs and Hollis were sitting back at their table enjoying there desert without really taking their eyes off of each other.

Hollis decided to make the most of her wonderful desert of chocolate covered strawberries. She very seductively twirled one around her lips while sticking her tongue out to gracefully lick the chocolate off. Gibbs eyes went wide with amusement. He felt his pants become a couple sizes to small. As she was finishing up her desert, Gibbs was having a terrible time keeping his groin from pulsating with both pain and pleasure. He couldn't help but ask himself why such a small fruit could do so much damage.

He decided that he had had enough of the teasing, he wanted the real thing. He placed a sexy needy smile in Hollis's direction, hoping she would catch his idea. Thankfully she understood and quickly finished her wine. They both hurried out the door of the restaurant to Gibbs' car. However, Gibbs did not want to rush home, it was now his turn for teasing.


	5. Together as One

**Disclaimer: _Again, I don't own NCIS it belongs to CBS, DB, and Paramount. Sadly.. Can I have them please. I will be nice I promise. :(_**

**A/N:_ I know that it has been a very long time since I posted but this is the last chapter to this story.. I have started another story which is a continuation of my Mibb's series!!! It is going be great.._**

* * *

Once they were in the car Gibbs leaned over his side to embrace Hollis in another passionate kiss. He could feel himself growing harder by the minute. He gently moved his hands down to her breasts. He pinched at one of her nipples causing Hollis to hitch her breathing. "Jethro! That's not nice." Gibbs just smiled, "It's called payback Hollis!" as his hands moved further down her belly till they came to rest on the inside of her upper thigh. He coaxed his fingers around in circles, just as Hollis brought her hand down on his groin making him jump with surprise. "Mm mm." was all that he could say as she gently messaged his erection.

Hollis smiled as his moans of pleasure brought joy to her ears. "So Jethro, what was that about payback?" Gibbs removed his hands and gave her a slight kiss, then whispered softly in her ear. "It's a bitch!" She removed her hand slowly in shock. Hollis was trying to figure out whether that was a good thing or not, Gibbs leaned back and started the car. He wanted desperately to get home.

The drive home was fast as Gibbs spent no time on speed limits. When they pulled into the driveway, Hollis exited the car. As she made her way to the font door she noticed that Gibbs was still over by the car. He was leaning up against the side with a grin on his face. He very slowly made his way to Hollis at the front door. "Are we a little anxious?" Hollis turned red faced.

Gibbs just smiled as he reached around her to open the door. He gently pushed her inside while firmly pressing his lips against her own. He used his foot to slam the door shut as he pushed Hollis further towards the wall. As soon as the door was hit and the keys were thrown to the floor, Gibbs had Hollis pinned up against the nearest wall.

He only had two things running through his head as he brought kiss after kiss on to her neck. First, he could not believe that Hollis has said yes. He was going to be getting married. This would make wife number five. But this one was different, he felt passion, empathy, romance, trust and many other feelings that he did not have with his other wives. Hollis was like Shannon, but could never replace her. He finally found the one. The second thing that was desperately running through his head was the passion he was feeling right now for this woman.

He continued kissing her neck making her breathing to become irregular as she brought her hands underneath his shirt and began rubbing circles on his lower back. Gibbs brought his hands lower onto the back of her thigh, lifting it to wrap it around his waist, doing the same to the other side. As he had Hollis wrapped around his waist and pinned to the wall he felt the need for her increase.

Gibbs carried Hollis over to his couch and gently lied her down on it as he made himself comfortable on top of her. He began to kiss her again as his hands explored under her dress. His hands made there way up her thigh and softly moved over her center. Hollis bucked up towards his hand. He gently kept moving his hands up pulling her dress with them. Hollis leaned up and let Gibbs lift her dress off of her body.

Hollis eyed Gibbs as he brought his mouth down onto her chests and began licking her way down her stomach and stopped right before the lining of her lace panties. Gibbs brought his hand up to message her right breast while letting his other hand tease its way inside her panties. Once his finger found her mound he began to gently squeeze and flick over and over, sending Hollis breathing over the edge. He brought his hand that was on her breast up to her cheek and brought their lips together once more as he became faster with his rubbing of her clit.

Hollis felt like she could not breath. The sensation that she was feeling was nothing she had felt before. Her and Jethro had made love before, but this time it felt different. There was more passion in his movements. She brought her hands up and placed them around his neck and slowly moved them down to the seem of his shirt. She tugged up his shirt and brought it up over his head. As she threw it to join her dress on the floor she leaned up into Gibbs' ear and whispered. "Do you really want to do this on your couch?"

Gibbs made his finger move from its position on her clit and pressed it's way into her center. Hollis gasped as she arched her back up off of the couch. Gibbs smiled and leaned down and licked the top of her breast up to her mouth and took her into another passionate kiss. "Do you really want me to stop what I am doing just so we can move?" Hollis grabbed the back of Gibbs' head and pulled him down laying his forehead on her's. "You win."

That was all she said as he brought his free hand around to her back and clasped her bra. He threw it to the pile of clothes that was getting bigger in time. He brought his mouth down onto her left breast slowly twirling his tongue around her nipple then firmly biting down and gently sucking till it turned a nice shade of purple. Meanwhile his fingers were keeping a steady pace thrusting in and out. He slowly entered a second finger then a third. Her inner walls squeezing around his fingers were making his erection grow more and more.

Hollis went for his belt and undid his button to his pants. She pushed them down freeing his very hard cock. As the pants made there way to the floor. She reached for his boxers and slid them off as well. There he was in all his glory, naked laying on top of her. She leaned up and kissed the man of her dreams.

Gibbs quickened his pace with the thrust of his fingers. Hollis' breathing became more rapid. She moaned louder and the burning between her legs grew more with each thrust. Finally she could not hold out and longer. She came while crying his name "Jeeettthhhrrrroo!!!!... Gibbs stopped with his fingers and as he withdrew them he grabbed her lace panties and pulled them off. He leaned down and gave Hollis a smile while he kissed her again.

Gibbs repositioned them to the floor on his nice comfy rug. Hollis took this as her moment, she flipped Gibbs onto his back and began bringing kiss after kiss down his chest. She licked his nipples then flicked them with her tongue, getting them as hard as she could. She continued licking down his stomach and brought her tongue to the head of his cock. She twirled it around the tip then gently started sucking while moving her hand up and down on his shaft.

Gibbs bucked each time she brought his cock deeper into her mouth. He didn't think that he would be able to hold out much longer. Hollis became faster with her hands and more firm with her mouth. Everytime she would pulled his cock out she would use her bite gently down on his cock and guide them up his shaft. Gibbs was being sent over the edge in exstacy and he came hard in her mouth with a loud moan. "Yess.. Mmm mmm"

Hollis swallowed and made her self comfortable on top of Gibbs. She looked down at his face and smiled a huge smile. "Two can play your games Jethro."

Gibbs just smiled back and propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Hollis. The taste of himself on her lips brought his cock twitching again for round two. He flipped Hollis back over onto the rug and spread her legs very slowly. As he position her cock infront of her entrance he look up to Hollis' face. He plunged into her with one sharp and hard thrust, making Hollis scream and hiss with pain. Gibbs brought his mouth down on hers silencing her scream. He didn't move for a little for quite sometime. It had been a while since they had made love and he had to let her adjust to his size agian.

As tears slowly can out of the corner's of Hollis' eyes Gibbs looked at her. "Hollis are you ok? Do you not want me to continue?"

Hollis brushed away the wet tear and smiled. "No just unexpected. I think you have gotten bigger."

With that Gibbs smiled and slowly started to bring himself back out before slamming back in. This time there was no pain. It was all pleasure. Hollis could feel the buring between her legs start again. "Oh God Jethro, you feel so damn good," she exclaimed as she moved with his thrusts. "Faster Jethro."

Gibbs smirked. He was happy to oblige with her request. He quickly became hard and faster with each thrust. As he did so he brought his mouth down onto her breast's again and sucking, while messageing with his hand. His other free hand made it's way inbetween them and started feirstly rubbed her clit. Hollis moaned out in pleasure.

Gibbs and Hollis felt like one as they continued to make love. The heat and passion running through their body's with each thrust.

Hollis was trying to hold out as long as she could. She didn't want this moment to have to end. His sweet smell of sawdust and sex finally brought her over the edge one last time. As her walls tightened around his cock, Gibbs knew that he was close. He plunged in three more times before spilling his seed deep into her. As they lay their still connected he couldn't help but feel a rush of love spill over him. They just made love on his floor, but it wasn't the same as their usual get together's.

Usually he sees her after a case and make quick love. She falls asleep and he leaves before she wakes up. No this time when they made love, it meant a great deal more to him. She was his. He was going to make sure she knew that. Nobody was ever going to touch her. He was never going to leave her. They were one and he liked the sound of it.

Gibbs rolled over pulling himself out of Hollis. She leaned up to a sitting position. "Jethro.." Hollis said as her brown eyes made contact with his radiant blue. "I Love you forever." With that she laid her head on his shoulder and slowly driffed off into a sweet, calm sleep.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head. He reached over his head and grabbed the afgan that was laying on the side of the couch. He drapped it over the both of them. As he laid his head down on a pillow, he grabbed from the couch as well, he looked down at Hollis' nude sleeping figure. "I Love you also because you are mine. I am sorry that you had to wait."

With that he drifted off to sleep dreaming of how much his life was changing for the better.

* * *

**So what did you think.. It took me forever to write this chapter. I just could not think straight. So tell me what you thought. very Smexy!!!!!**

**Well I thought so anyways.. Also if you didn't catch it before. There is a sequel to this story in the continuation of my Mibbs series it is called The Start of a New Life. I think that it is great. Please Review.. I love to hear what you have to say.. Please don't be to mean. But if you have some concerns do let me know. That way I can inprove and make my stories more interesting for you to read..**

**The Button is right there. Go ahead.. Clicky the button!!! XD**


End file.
